


Gimme

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Sexting, Social Media, eventually ahjwjsj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: doubleb: OKAY, not gonna lie... I'd be gay for you so fast if you asked me to... just saying--jjp.jinyoung: Oh wow, I have seen god and his name is BamBam--doubleb: @jjp.jinyoung so when is it appropriate to slide into your dms?--jjp.jinyoung: @doubleb ✔✖?--(in which bambam and jinyoung message each other through instagram.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is linked to my other fic Face, but you dont have to read that one to understand this one.
> 
> I'm sorry if this flops or isnt funny ajejje im not a funny person.

main:  
**doubleb:** BamBam  
**jjp.jinyoung:** Jinyoung

others:  
**defsoul:** Jaebum  
**jiaerwang:** Jackson  
**t.mark:** Mark  
**cococyj:** Youngjae  
**yu.gyeoms:** Yugyeom

 

**note:** **Jinyoung is famous alongside Jaebum as JJP, BamBam is a rising model and Jackson is a famous rapper. Youngjae is a solo artist and Yugyeom and Mark aren't famous, they're BamBam's best friends along with Jackson.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 6:01

 

doubleb:  
_hey_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_oh_ _my god_  
_u actually slid into my dms_  
_i didn't think u were being serious_

 

 

doubleb:  
_are_ _you saying you didn't want me to be serious?_  
_ahjejs rip me_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_lol_ _no_  
_im saying i didnt think u were_  
_its cool that u were tho, i dont mind_

 

 

doubleb:  
_omg_ _okay_  
_i was about to go jump off a cliff_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajjwjs_ _why would u do that_  
_are you an idiot_

 

 

doubleb:  
_are_ _you saying you dont want me to jumo off a cliff_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_im_ _saying, ur face is too nice to be thrown off a cliff_  
_the rest of u is nice too i guess_

 

 

doubleb:  
_im_ _a model, its in my jeans_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_tsjjsjs_ _that was a terrible pun_  
_im blocking u and reporting u for spam smh_

 

 

doubleb:  
_i_ _know you secretly laughed_  
_dont lie to me_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ur_ _lame_  
_dont know why im wasting my time on ur ass_

 

 

doubleb:  
_makiwje_  
_rude_  
_i love a man with sass_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_weren't_ _u straight before i bent u over_

 

 

doubleb:  
_jajeje_ _omg_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_I_ _DIDNT MEAN LIKE THAT PERVE_  
_that comes later_  
_i dont even know u yet_

 

 

doubleb:  
_bauwhe_  
_right_  
_but just know we'll have to share that_  
_:( i wanna be a top too_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_fine_ _, we'll be verse_

 

 

doubleb:  
_wow_ _, hey thanks_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_anjdjdj_ _ANYWAY_

 

 

doubleb:  
_right_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_weren't_ _u straight hajwje_

 

 

doubleb:  
_yes_ _, but obviously not completely_  
_you just finjshed bending me_  
_or i think im just bent for u_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajiwje_ _thats hot_

 

 

doubleb:  
_how_ _ajaiwkjeje lol_  
_do you have some like jinyoung sexual only kink_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_what_ _if i did_

 

 

doubleb:  
_well_ _then_  
_from now on call me jinyoung sexual_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ur_ _an idiot_  
_but i guess ur a cute idiot so_  
_i guess I'll keep you around_

 

 

doubleb:  
_wow_ _how'd i get so lucky_  
_you're too kind_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_stop_ _being sarcastic_  
_thats my job_  
_and treat me with respect, I'm ur hyung_

 

 

doubleb:  
_im_ _not even korean_  
_why do i have to_  
_do you have some sort of hyung kink or something_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajueje_ _no_  
_im not jaebum_

 

 

doubleb:  
_AJWIEJSJ_  
_JAEBUM HAS A HYUNG KINK_  
_ABJWJEJ I CANT BREATGW_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_dont_ _tell anyone i told u that_  
_especially jackson_  
_it'll be great when he sees jaebums reaction when he calls him that in person when they finally meet_

 

 

doubleb:  
_you're_ _evil_  
_i love it_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_we keep getting sidetracked_  
_but anyway i dont even know if i was gay before or not_  
_i just know i have an attraction towards u_

 

 

doubleb:  
_hey_ _thats cool, its like the same here_  
_except with jackson_  
_tbh ive always wanted to eat his ass_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_abjejdjdj_  
_must u. lol I'm laughing so hard_  
_i get it though kind of_  
_he's really good looking_

 

 

doubleb:  
_he_ _has a nice ass too_  
_trust me, it makes you want to slap it or just touch it_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_does_ _he really?_  
_im curious now_

 

 

doubleb:  
_you'll see it eventually_  
_its like, wow what a nice ass_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_oh_ _my god im really curious now_

 

 

doubleb:  
_ajiejej_ _we got sidetracked again_  
_but yeah, lets give it a try and if it doesn't work then at least we tried_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_yeah_ _okay, I'm down_  
_by the way_  
_lets follow each other_

 

 

doubleb:  
_of_ _course hold on_  
_okay done_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_same_ _, well i gotta go now_  
_jaebum looks like hes about to scream_  
_wonder what dumb shit he did_  
_or what dumb shit hes jealous for now_

 

 

doubleb:  
_sjiejej_ _i hear jackson screamin_  
_lets talk later_  
_message me when you're free_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_okay_ _cool_  
_bye loser_

 

 

doubleb:  
_bye_ _jinyoungie_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ahieje_ _ew dont call me that_

 

 

doubleb:  
_whatever_ _you say_  
_jinyoungie_

 

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_boi_ _i swear-_

 

✔ seen


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: i like to pretend im funny. im not anjwje lol

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Todat at 8:19 PM

 

doubleb:  
_jaiwje_  
_was jaebum really jealous about the comment?_  
_im crying_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_well_ _hello to u too_  
_and yes he was lol_  
_he pretended he was joking when he told me to post the comment after seeing it before manager took his phone_  
_but he was doing that thing where he was smiling but it still looked like his jaw was gonna break off ajjkws_

 

doubleb:  
_jajwjej_  
_this is hilarious im sobbing_  
_but anyway, hows your day king_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_its_ _good, i just finished practicing choreo for tbe mv_  
_i feel like my legs are gonna break off_

 

doubleb:  
_ajijej_ _rip_  
_but same :(_  
_i finished a photoshoot and im sleepy_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_does_ _it make u feel better if i tell you I'd give u a massage if i were there?_

 

doubleb:  
_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
_I'd give you a massage too_

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ur so dirty minded_  
_smh_  
_im jk because same_

 

doubleb:  
_aieiej_ _:(_  
_i want a massage now_  
_I'll get yugyeom to give me one_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_no_  
_i mean, i dont think thats a good idea_  
_he might suck at it and like break your bones or something_

 

doubleb:  
_aniwjej_  
_he's not gonna break my bones jinyoungie_  
_he's given me massages before_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_hm_  
_okay_

 

doubleb:  
_are_ _you_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_what_  
_am i what_

 

doubleb:  
_j_ _e a l o u s_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajiwjej_ _NO_  
_why would i be lol_  
_you though. sike_  
_enjoy your massage_

 

doubleb:  
_YOU_ _ARE ARENT YOU_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_can_ _you not read i said no_  
_I'll get a massage too, jaebums sucks at giving them so I'll ask one of the stylist noonas_

 

doubleb:  
_no_  
_you should ask jaebum_  
_they might suck even more_  
_better to be safe than sorry_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_LOL_  
_never knew worry was spelled j e a l o u s_

 

doubleb:  
_its_ _not its spelled w o r r y_  
_i didnt know jinyoung was also spelled j e a l o u s_ _though_  
_the more you know_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_fine_

 

doubleb:  
_fine_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_okay_

 

doubleb:  
_cool_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_would_ _you look at the time its time to feed my lion_

 

doubleb:  
_tell_ _jaebum i said hi_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_jaiwjejj_ _what_

 

doubleb:  
_bye_ _king_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_bye_ _prince_

 

doubleb:  
_enjoy_ _your massage_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_and_ _you enjoy yours_

 

doubleb:  
_okay_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_fine_

 

doubleb:  
_fine_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_you're_ _an idiot_

 

doubleb:  
_and_ _you're a hot idiot_  
_bye jinyoungie_

 

✔ seen


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: jaiaje because of ch.20 of Face

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 5:47 PM

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
 _hey ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
 _oh ur probably busy_  
 _ajjwje sorry_

 

 

_✔ seen_

  


Today at 9:23 PM

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_are_ _u ignoring me?_  
_can i at least know what i did?_  
_is this about jaebums stupid ass post???_  
_if it is then that's completely unfair_  
_its not like im the one that posted it_  
_besides, hes an idiot that doesnt explain things the correct way_

 

✔ seen

  


Today at 1:12 AM

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_im_ _sorry_  
_just..._  
_im going to bed, its late and ur probably asleep already_

 

✔ seen


	5. Chapter 5

_302_ _,841_ _likes_  

**j** **jp.jinyoung** : I'm smiling on the inside :/

 

 

_read all 8,922 comments_

  
**savagejinyoung:** JINYOUNG AIWIWJ THANKS FOR FEEDINF ME I WAS STARVING

**lomljjp:** king blessing the peasants like always, thanks your highness

**parkjinold:** DAD YOU'RE A WHOLE VISUAL

**svtrighthere:** ajiwiej whats with the :/ DO I HAVE TO PUNCH SOEMONE

**jacksbums:** is bam still not talking to you king? :( want me to make him cry?

**jaybee:** JAJIWJW MY DAY IS SUDDENLY SO MUCH BETTWR, WOW SUDDENLY IVE BEEN INSPIRED TO MAKE ART. i guess seing art inspires you to make art

**baby.jjp:** want me to talk to that bean pole? smh aiwjej

**kingparkjy:** J I N Y O U N G I LOVE YOU SO MUXHA WIWJWJ

**mari.pjy:** TE AMO YES I DO I BEEN KNEW YOU DID TOO JAIWIE

**jjpenthusiast:** googles: how to pretend you're fine when you're in love and crying in the inside

**jjparents:** FUCK ALAOWODK IVE BEEN STARVED FOR A SELCA FOR MONTHS AJDJDJ THANKS DAD

**wangsun:** ajisjddjdjd i love death

**jinyoungsmile:** Jinyoung, you're so handsome. what a vusual aiieje im sAD

**doubleb:** smile on the outside too pls king :( ajsjj


	6. Chapter 6

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 12:10 PM

 

doubleb:  
_jinyoungie_ _?_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_oh_ _so im no longer being ignored?_

 

doubleb:  
_im_ _sorry :(_  
_it's just that i was angry_  
_about jaebums dumb ass_  
_and jacks was upset so i was even more upset because he was upset_  
_and i felt like a bad friend talking to the best friend of the dude that hurt him_  
_but i realize that it isnt your fault_  
_and it isnt fair that i was ignoring you_  
_so im sorry_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_wow_  
_well, i get it_  
_i wouldn't have done it but it would've probably crossed my mind_  
_just_  
_dont do it again yeah?_  
_i felt like an idiot waiting for u to reply even when i knew u probably wernt going to_

 

doubleb:  
_ajjwjej_ _:(_  
_im sorry cinnamon bun :(_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_akiwjdjdj_  
_cinnamon bun_  
_wth dude_

 

doubleb:  
_i_ _thought we could develop some cute pet names_  
_ya know_  
_or would you rather pumpkin pie, sweetheart, darling_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_tbh_ _i dont care_  
_I'll just pretend i dont like em but on the inside I'll be really soft about a pet name_  
_even if its completely ridiculous_

 

doubleb:  
_omg_ _i got the perfect one_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_?_ _???_

 

doubleb:  
_king_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_omg_

 

doubleb:  
_?_ _???_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_that's_ _perfect_  
_I'll be king_  
_and you be prince_

 

doubleb:  
_ajiwjej_  
_this is great_  
_19282/10 better than any petnames any other couple can come up with_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajisjeje_ _hell yeah obviously_  
_not even jaebums kinky ass can have better couple petnames than ours_

 

doubleb:  
_jinyoung_  
_idk about you but hyung isnt really a pet name_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_ _was talking about him being called daddy_  
_but i guess hyung is kinda cute if it comes out of the right person_

 

doubleb:  
_DADDY_  
_HE BAS A FUCKINF DADDY KINL TOO_  
_IM HOLLERING_  
_WHAT IS WITH HIM_  
_HES WILD AJWJDJ_  
_KINKY FUCK_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_literally_ _me_

 

doubleb:  
_how_ _do you even KNOW this_  
_ajjwjsj rip_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_we_ _talked about kinks years ago_  
_maybe a year or two after our debut_  
_we'd just had a concert and we were really happy because it was our first sold out one_  
_and we were drinking and i asked out of nowhere_

 

doubleb:  
_ajwkjejrj_  
_im cryimg_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_ _thought he wasnt gonna answer because i asked as a joke kind of just_  
_but then aiwjjen_  
_he tells me about his hyung kink and the daddy kink_  
_i think i passed out or got really drunk after that to try and forget but i still remember_

 

doubleb:  
_im_ _curled up on the sofa sobbing_  
_holy shit im laugjinf ao hard_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_jsjejr_  
_dont you dare tell anyone this_  
_or I'll rip out ur tongue and feed it to u_

 

doubleb:  
_i_ _wont tell anyone_  
_i swear, king jajwjej_  
_hyung, daddy aiwjejje_  
_what else he like_  
_does he call his partners anything ajajeje_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_I've_ _never seen him be in a relationship_  
_but hes already called jackson baby on insta comments_  
_and baby boy twice out loud in front of me aiiwjej_

 

doubleb:  
_ajkwjeje_ _WHEN WAS THIS_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_remember_ _that one picture of jackson where he said "jackson is a kitty"_  
_he got like this soft look in his eyes and smiled at his phone and said "what a baby boy"_  
_jajwjejej i almost died choking on my sandwich_

 

doubleb:  
_i_ _canr breathw_  
_im litwrlaly gaspinf_  
_my stomach hurts i cant_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_jauwjej_ _i hope jackson can handle his kinky ass_  
_poor him_

 

doubleb:  
_wait but didn't he ya know_  
_fuck shit up_

 

jjp.jinyoung  
_this is really just jaebum being jaebum_  
_an idiot_  
_kinda tempted to wait until their relationship develops_  
_and then ask him what pet names jaebum calls him ajjsje_  
_imagine him calling jacks something like idk_  
_princess_  
_ajiwjrj_  
_i wouldnt put it past him_  
_ya boy is wild_

 

doubleb:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_have you and him ever_  
_ya know_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajkwjejr_ _me and jaebum???_  
_jqiwjej ew no_  
_i though he was really fucking hot when i first met him_  
_and kinda wanted to have sex with him_  
_but then when we started getting to know each other i grew fond of him like a brother_

 

doubleb:  
_oh_  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_good_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

doubleb:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

doubleb:  
♥

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
♥

 

doubleb:  
♥

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
♥

 

doubleb:  
♥

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
♥

 

doubleb:  
♥

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
♥

 

doubleb:  
♥

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
♥

 

doubleb:  
♥

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_oh_ _would we just ajwjeje_

 

doubleb:  
_ajwjej_ _lol_  
_but, how are you_  
_we havent talked for a whole 25 hours 18 minutes 28 seconds_  
_whats happening in your life_  
_talk to me king_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajiwjejd_ _25 hours_  
_how did i ever manage_

 

doubleb:  
_:_ _(_  
_how did I ever manage is the real question_  
_it was torture_  
_i kept think about you giving me a massage :(_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_oh_

 

doubleb:  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_yeah_  
_it was a really good massage thought_  
_got my muscles real stiff_  
_had to massage them myself_  
_if you can pick up what im putting down_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_holy_ _fuck_  
_no lie, kinda wanna massage my stiff muscles right now_  
_if YOU can pick up what im putting down_

 

doubleb:  
_ajejjejr_ _:(_  
_i cant right now_  
_im at the studio waiting for someone to come do my makeup_  
_i really wish i could_  
_would send pics too to help you relax_  
_if it isnt too early for pics that is_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_jaieiej_  
_I'd accept pics would even offer some in return if wished so. to help of course_  
_relaxing is important ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
_but anyway, back to the previous_

 

doubleb:  
_ajjwjejdk_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_im_ _fine, got a good 7 hours of sleep because of no schedule in the morning_  
_and i ate some really good rice and meat with this really good salad_  
_how about you, babe_

 

double b:  
_babe_  
_b a b e_  
_i like it_  
_but im alright_  
_i slept okay i guess, not great but im not extremely tired_  
_and mark made me some really good eggs this morning_  
_so all in all it was an okay 25 hours 18 minutes 28 seconds_  
_not including the part where i missed talking to you for 25 hours 18 minutes and 28 seconds_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_anjsjdjdj cute_  
_but same :(_  
_i missed you too prince_  
_do some dumb shit like that again and ill cut off your balls and shove em up your ass before i ever get my dick in there_

 

doubleb:  
_ajisjdjdj_  
_STPO_  
_:( your dick already called first in line_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_im crying_  
_stfu ur an idiot_

 

doubleb:  
_you shut up_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_fine_

 

doubleb:  
_fine_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_fine_

 

doubleb:  
_fine_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_good_

 

doubleb:  
_good_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_good_

 

doubleb:  
_ajiwje oh would we just stop_  
_i have to go anyway, makeup has ti be done now_  
_bye king_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_okay, bye prince_  
_good luck with ur photo shoot_  
_you'll look great, i know u will_

 

doubleb:  
♥

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
♥

 

  
  
✔ seen

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 12:57 PM

 

doubleb:  
_good_

 

jjp.jinyoung  
_ajjeejiw stfu_

 

doubleb:  
♥

  
  
✔ seen


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: rip i haven't updated this in like a week, im sorry.

__

_2_ _01,863_ _likes_

**doubleb:** It's ya boi.

 

 

_read all 5,919 comments_

  
**heartjb:** step on me, holy shit ajwjeje

**bambamshands:** EYES EYES EHES EYES EYES EYES. INVENTED BEING BEAUTIFUL

**jjp.project:** marry me pls ajwjeh

**defwang:** what a visual, im sad :(

**jbjs.jybb:** we been knew mans was a whole snack but dayummmmmm

**jjp.jinyoung:** Prince, you're always out here slaying my whole life :(

**youngjaeloml:** ajjejej jinyoung is soft for him im cry

**jjparents:** JACKSON HAS BEAUTIFIL DIRENDS AHWUEJ

**quadrupleb:** invented taking pictures and being a whole model

**jjpenthusiast:** JINYOUNG LOVES HIM BYE

**wangsun:** ANAJEJEJ when is jinyoung gonna love me like this :(

**happypilljb:** i was too shook and accidentally burned my ramen bye auwje

**doubleb:** @jjp.jinyoung king :( you slay me too with your visuals. youre obviously the better looking half of jjp ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**dadjinyoung:** QIWIJEDJ BAMBAM YOURE SO GOOD LOOKING BYE IM DELETING MYSELF

**jiaerwang:** @doubleb i love reading lies please keep going

**exobeinggay:** anjwjej bambam out here attacking jaebum like that omg im on the ground

**sunshinesjackjae:** ajjwjeje JACMSON DEFWNDINF JAEBUM IM LIVINF

**babyjiaer:** omg jackson lololol

**softjinbam:** JACKSON AJWJWJJE IM CRYIMF

**defsoul** : @jiaerwang thanks baby ♥♥

**gaygayp:** JAIWUEH WHY AM I CRUING. BAM IS SO BEAUTIFUL

**babyboypjm:** jackbum out here making me sob after jinbam smh i love couples in love


	8. 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: and i finally update after 196284915638 years

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 9:17 PM

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_oh_ _shit_  
_u were right_

 

doubleb:  
_of_ _course i was_  
_what was i right about again?_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_jackson_  
_having a nice ass_  
_ajiwieie_

 

doubleb:  
_JAOWIEIE_  
_I TOLD YOU_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_jaebum_ _almost punched me_  
_i think he saw me looking_  
_but i just said i was looking at how he tucked his shirt in nicely_

 

doubleb:  
_LOL_  
_BUT DOESNT IT JUST MAKE YOU_  
_WANNA REACH OUT AND SQUEEZE?!?_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_YES_  
_no homo but i wanted to slap his ass_  
_or just like poke it_  
_looks bouncy_

 

doubleb:  
_it_ _iS_  
_ive had the honour of grabbing it multiple times_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_lucky_ _fuck :(_  
_catch me grabbing it next time we hang out_

 

doubleb:  
_I'll_ _take a pic for memories_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_this_ _is why i like u_  
_u understand me_

 

doubleb:  
_najeieje_ _rip_  
_we're just both crackheads_

__

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_speak_ _for yourself_  
_im a child of jesus_

 

doubleb:  
_you_ _just said you were gonna grab your best friends boyfriend's ass_  
_how is that_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_silence_  
_ajejjejr but im just saying_  
_you should come visit me_  
_or i can go visit you_

 

doubleb:  
_ahwuieje_  
_okay_  
_we can arrange something_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_cool_

 

doubleb:  
_cool_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_cool_

__

 

doubleb:  
_kyungsoo_ _is that you_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_JQIEIEI_ _NO_  
_WHY YOU DO MY BOY SOO LIKE THAT_  
_FUCK OFF AJAJWIEI_

 

doubleb:  
_SHAJWJEJ_ _IM NOT SORRY_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_but_ _fr I'm crying_

 

doubleb:  
_but_ _okay_  
_when are you free_  
_or when are you going back to korea_  
_wait you havent left right?_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_nah_  
_jaebum has a date night with jackson tomorrow_  
_i dont mean to start rumors but they definitely gonna fuck_

 

doubleb:  
_2_ _96279817/10 sure they are_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_im_ _not sure when we're heading back_  
_i think in like two days_

 

doubleb:  
_rip_ _hmmm_  
_so jaebum wont be there tomorrow?_  
_how about i go over or you come over?_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_sure_ _aiwieue_  
_give me ur address_  
_ima go stalk you_

 

doubleb:  
_why_ _did i imagine you like this ajwieiej_

__

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_LEAVE_ _ME ALONE_  
_AJWJEJJD_

 

doubleb:  
_ahuwhwhwh_  
_but okay I'll send you my address_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_cool_

 

doubleb:  
_cool_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_you_

 

doubleb:  
_are_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_so_

 

doubleb:  
_gay_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_and_

 

doubleb:  
_you_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_don't_

 

doubleb:  
_even_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_like_

 

doubleb:  
_boys_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajwjeiei_ _did we really_

 

doubleb:  
_katy_ _perry noona sunbaenim is quaking in her western boots_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_anwjjeje_  
_jjp who_  
_i only know king and prince jinbam_

 

doubleb:  
_ajiwieje_  
_bye_  
_im done with u_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_send_ _me ur address still_

 

doubleb:  
_okay_ _baby king_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_b_ _a b y k i n g_

__

 

doubleb:  
_CUTE_

__

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_AJJWJEJ_  
_I HATE YOU_  
_bye loser_

 

doubleb:  
_bye jinyoungie_

 

✔ seen


	9. 008

  **PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 3:03 PM

 

doubleb:  
_hey boi_

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_did_ _u just call me a rat_  
_excuse the fuckity fuck out of me_  
_but it takes a rat to know one_

 

doubleb:  
_is_ _there water near by?_  
_i need it for that_  
_B U R N_  
_what a king_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_ _know_

 

doubleb:  
_rude_  
_you're supposed to compliment me back you piece of shit_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_nah_

 

doubleb:  
_yes_

__

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_we_ _really out here using 2seok memes_  
_we really are a lejindary duo_

 

doubleb:  
_BADDUM_ _TSSSS_  
_HILARIOUS KING AJWIEJEJ_  
_COMEDIANS WISH THEY COULD_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajiwieiei_ _this the support a man needs_

 

doubleb:  
_ofc_  
_but guess what_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_what_

 

doubleb:  
_jackbum_ _fucked_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_sis_ _we been knew_

 

doubleb:  
_did_ _you just call me sis_  
_bitch i will slap the home of sexual out of you_

_  
_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_4_ _04 error_  
_sexuality not found_

 

doubleb:  
_ajiwiekej_  
_BYe_  
_i h9 you_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_h9_  
_wth dude_

 

doubleb:  
_yeah_ _like hate h8 but a step above so h9_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_ _h10 u then_

 

doubleb:  
_i_ _h11 you theN_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_not_ _if i h12 u_

 

doubleb:  
_oh_ _look i h13 you_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_hshahahA_ _i h14 u_

 

doubleb:  
_wow_ _look at me h15 you_

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_im_ _blocking u and reporting u for spam_

 

doubleb:  
_that's_ _gay crackhead behavior_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_well_ _then shimmy shimmy kokocrack_

 

doubleb:  
_stOP_  
_leave kokoboppity bop outta this_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_LOL_  
_whats up anyway_

 

doubleb:  
_jackbum_ _did the do_  
_they rubbed their horns_  
_buttered their toast_  
_ya know_  
_the norm_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_ajwieiei_  
_stop or im seriously blocking ur ass_  
_ur a whole idiot_  
_im so fond of u i h178481627 myself_

 

doubleb:  
_thats_ _the cutest shit anyones ever said to me_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_you_ _knkw me_  
_always the romacingist_  
_i meant romantic_

 

doubleb:  
_ROMANCINGIST_  
_IM HOLLERING AJWIEIEJ_  
_YOU SAID AIWIEIE BYe_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_STOP_ _IT YOU BULLY_  
_IM BEING ATTACKED_  
_CATCH THIS BIG FAT BLOCK UGLI_

__

 

doubleb:  
_AHWIWIEJ_ _HAHAHAHAHAH_  
_IM_  
_I CANR BRATWH_  
_IM LEGIT LAUGJKD SO HARD_  
_ROMANCINGIST_  
_RIP_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_Ima_ _go jump off a cliff_  
_bye you big dumb beautiful stupid boi_

 

doubleb:  
_bye_ _babe_

__

 

jjp.jinyoung:  
_bye_

__

 

doubleb:  
_good bye_

__

 

  
✔ seen


	10. 010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: its been 10276257 years

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

Today at 12:20 PM

 

doubleb:  
_hi_ _boyfriend_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_hi_ _dude_

 

doubleb:  
_dude_ _(◠︵◠)_  
_that's homophobic_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_i_ _have literally sucked your dick before_  
_how is that homophobic_

 

doubleb:  
 _(◠︵◠)_ _dont know_  
_you tell me_  
_homophoBe_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_fine_ _ugh_  
_hi_ _prince_

 

doubleb:  
_big_ _uwu_  
_hi_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_no_ _offense but i miss you_  
 _(◠︵◠)_

 

doubleb:  
_thats_ _gay oof_  
_same_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_youre_ _a crackhead_  
_anyway_  
_im sorry i couldn't go with jaebum and visit you_  
_i bet you feel hella third wheel rn_

 

doubleb:  
_i_ _feel like the loner wheel on a tricycle_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_thats_ _so sad alexa play loser by bigbang on repeat for 24 hours straight_

 

doubleb:  
_this_ _is bullying_  
_im reporting you_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_like_ _that time you were bullying me for saying romancingist_

 

doubleb:  
_JWKRKRK_  
_ROMAMCINGIST_  
_IM WHEEZE_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_STOP_ _THIS MADNESS_  
_IT WAS ONCE_  
_MY BRAIN WOULDNT FUNCTION_

 

doubleb:  
_JAKEKRKR_  
_IM LEGIT FUCKIND CRUINF_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_IM_ _BLOCKIFN YOU_

 

doubleb:  
_sorry_ _baby ajeijejrjr_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_oof_  
_"baby" i-_

 

doubleb:  
_thats_ _so cute oof_  
_all in favour of me calling jinyoung baby for the rest of our crackhead homosexual lives say Dab God_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_dab_ _god_  
_uwu to the moon and back_

 

doubleb:  
_HWHRJRH_  
 _(◠︵◠) shit homie i think im blushinf_  
_how a man so cute i-_

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_thats_ _gay_  
_please refrain from being too non hetero in my presence_

 

doubleb:  
_boi_

__

 

  
jjp.jinyoung:  
_*_ _screams*_

 

doubleb:  
_oh_  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_Incoming call from:_ **_Prince BB ♥_ **


End file.
